ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorillaz
:Always be wary of people who use quotes.' I don't know who said that.'' :—Murdoc Niccals '''Gorillaz (CIC GRZ-2323-666-JH) are a UK-based animated band, created by Damon Albarn (frontman of Alternative rock band Blur) and Jamie Hewlett (artist of the comic Tank Girl). The music, an alt-pop/alt-rock/hip-hop variety referred to by the creators as 'zombie hip-hop', is created by Hewlett, Albarn, and their associates, and credited to the animated characters. The band members are: * Murdoc Niccals, bassist and villainous mastermind behind the band. * Stuart Pot, better known as 'Two Dents' or '2D', singer, keyboardist, and eyecandy. * Noodle, guitar prodigy, occasional backing vocalist, only female band member in the original lineup, and actually a super soldier created for the Japanese government. * Russel Hobbs, drummer and the only band member who would be semi-normal if not for the presence of ... * Del 'tha Funkee Homosapien', a ghost who lived in Russel's head and occasionally came out to rap. Del left between Phases 1 and 2, taken out of Russel's head by the Grim Reaper himself. * Cyborg Noodle, a temporary robotic replacement made from the real Noodle's DNA when Noodle was missing and presumed dead at the end of Phase 2. The backstory of the band is elaborate and made up of pure crackfic, as is obvious from the above list, which probably attracts just as many fans as the actual music. In Badfic Sue-wraiths in this continuum are blue with glowing eyes, similar in appearance to the canonical ghosts. The mini has not yet featured in any missions, but the Board members have agreed on mini-Zombie Apes, as seen in the 'Clint Eastwood' video.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1V_xRb0x9aw Noodle, because of her backstory as a scientifically-engineered super-soldier for the Japanese government, has abilities no normal human would: knowledge of all Earth languages, impressive combat ability, and great musical talent, with the guitar being her specialty. Noodle is, however, canonically the last survivor of the twenty-three children engineered for the project in question, so an OC who displays these skills needs a convincing explanation as to how they escaped the lab. Similarly, biology in this canon has been shown to work in some strange ways, mostly by 2D; head injuries make one's hair turn blue and also cause the hair of one's children to be blue, and it's possible for him to see with two fractured eyeballs. This is not an excuse for completely throwing all laws of biology out the window. Use judgment. Thanks to their world's lack of an effective Fourth Wall, the band know a little about the PPC. This doesn't mean they can be counted on to actually help, though. Thanks to Agent Foxglove's experiment, it's been shown that they are, at least within HQ if not their home continuum, susceptible to 'the old shave-and-a-haircut trick' as shown in the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit, thanks to their cartoon status. This may be useful as a distraction technique. Missions in this Continuum * 'Melodicas, Pain, and Oxford Commas' (NSFW), Agents Laburnum and Foxglove (DMS) MSTings * 'Gorillaz in the MST' (NSFW) Agents Caleb Cooper and Jack (DMS), Agent Adder (DF), and Agent Hemlock/Laburnum (DMS) * 'Like it or not' Part 1 Part 2 (NSFW), Agents Laburnum and Foxglove (DMS), and Agents Logan and Kern (DF - ESAS) Category:Continua Category:Canon Characters Category:Canons Who Know of the PPC